El baile de los soñadores
by Suunshine
Summary: Harry y Hermione deben aprender a afrontar sus pérdidas. Mientras tanto, Voldemort acecha fuera de Hogwarts,


Caía la tarde en Hogwarts y Hermione Granger se encontraba en la biblioteca rodeada de voluminosos libros de hechicería.

"El hechizo de cambio de estado es muy útil en situaciones como…"

La concentración de la joven disminuía con cada palabra que leía. Frustrada, marcó la página donde había quedado con una pluma y cerró el libro bruscamente.

Guardó el pesado ejemplar en su ya abarrotada mochila, junto con el resto de sus útiles y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

El castillo estaba siniestramente en calma. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad y sus decididos pasos resonaban en el silencio sepulcral.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada, una incómoda sensación de soledad se apoderó de Hermione. Y ella sabía por qué.

-Ronald.

Ron era, y siempre lo había sido, la razón de todas sus angustias. El simple recuerdo de su sonrisa, del color de su pelo, de la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que reía, le provocaba un nudo en el pecho. Y aunque 2 años habían pasado ya y ella se encontraba mucho mejor, la melancolía siempre volvía.

Luchó contra la pena que intentaba apoderarse de ella y recorrió los últimos metros casi corriendo. Necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

-¡Hagrid!- llamó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la cabaña.

Se sintieron unos ruidos y un segundo luego, el barbudo semigigante se asomó por el umbral.

-Hermione. ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

La joven le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-¿Quieres pasar? Estaba a punto de preparar té.

-Me encantaría.

Hagrid se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y luego cerró de un portazo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Hermione?- quiso saber, mientras llenaba una enorme pava con agua- Harry vino a visitarme la semana pasada y no me dijo nada sobre ti.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Excelente.

-¿Estás segura? Tu cara no dice lo mismo.

Hagrid se sentó junta a ella y la miró a los ojos. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada y no pudo evitar que una lágrima perlada rodara por su mejilla.

-Lo siento.- dijo, secándose los ojos con el borde de su mano.

-¿Todo esto es por Ron, verdad?

La joven asintió.

-Todos los extrañamos, Hermione. Pero él decidió irse y nada podemos hacer nosotros para cambiarlo. Él lo quiso así.

-Lo sé, Hagrid. Lo sé. Yo sé que él necesitaba irse para olvidar… Pero yo no he podido olvidarme de él.

-No tienes por qué olvidarlo. Él no dijo que su estancia en Noruega fuera permanente.

-Él no va a volver. Inglaterra le recuerda a Ginny y a todo el dolor que le provocó su muerte…

-Uno no puede huir de los fantasmas del pasado- murmuró Hagrid, tomándole la mano- En Noruega o en Inglaterra, los recuerdos siguen ahí.

-Pero es más fácil seguir adelante si se comienza de cero- terció la chica, ahora llorando desconsoladamente.

-Si eso es lo que crees, entonces haz lo mismo. Empieza de cero.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, algo confundida.

-¿Empezar de cero? No pienso irme a ningún lado. Mi vida está aquí, en Hogwarts.

-Nadie dijo que tenías que irte. Empezar de cero también significa mirar la vida desde otro punto de vista- explicó Hagrid.

La muchacha no respondió, metida en sus pensamientos.

-Inténtalo, al menos. Simplemente date otra oportunidad.

-Lo… voy a intentar. No te prometo nada, pero voy a tratar- replicó Hermione, sonriendo.

Hagrid le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo fe en ti, Hermione. Sé que podrás hacerlo.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde podía ver el atardecer. El sol estaba dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche pero también al brillo de la luna y de las estrellas.

-Quizás tengas razón, Hagrid. Podré hacerlo.

***

-Perdóname, Harry. Tendría que haber confiado en ti.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien- le aseguró el joven, sonriendo.

Ella lo miró por un segundo y luego se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Tranquila, Hermione.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, algo sonrojada- No puedo evitarlo. Te extrañé, Harry.

-Y yo a ti.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a cenar? Les dije a Luna y a Neville que los vería ahí.

-Sí, vamos. La verdad es que estoy algo hambrienta. Fui a visitarlo a Hagrid esta tarde y ya sabes…

Harry rió. Conocía muy bien las aptitudes culinarias de su amigo.

Salieron por el retrato y recorrieron el tramo hasta el Gran Salón hablando sobre nimiedades.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Neville, quien los esperaba ansioso.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- exclamó, al verlos.

-Hola, Neville- lo saludó la muchacha- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial. Tuve unas vacaciones muy agradables.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

El chico se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a su plato.

-Puedes contarnos, Neville- le aseguró Harry.

-Sí, Neville. Puedes confiar en nosotros- se sumó Hermione.

-Bien- dijo el muchacho, rojo como un tomate- Yo… eh… invité a salir a Luna… este verano…

-¡Eso es genial!- profirió Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sí, genial- murmuró Harry, con un aire taciturno.

Tanto la chica como Neville dirigieron su mirada hacia él, asombrados por el recelo de su tono. Harry se obligó a fingir una sonrisa y dijo:

-La verdad no estaba tan hambriento como creía. Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.

Se estaba levantando cuando Luna se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hola, chicos!- los saludó la alegre muchacha.

Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa y Neville simplemente clavó sus brillantes ojos en ella, colorado otra vez.

-Hola, Luna- contestó Harry, cortante. Su expresión era muy tensa y tenía las manos cerradas en un puño.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- le preguntó la chica, mirándolo con esos ojos azules tan profundos.

-Claro que estoy bien. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Me acabo de enterar que sales con Neville. Me alegro por ti- respondió, gélidamente. El muchacho clavó su mirada en Luna durante unos segundos, dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Salón.

-¿Qué bicho le picó?- inquirió Neville, estupefacto.

-No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo.

Dicho esto, Hermione se levantó y siguió los pasos de Harry.


End file.
